1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermittent actuator of moving bear toy, and more particularly, to an intermittent actuator of moving bear toy capable of continuing a dancing motion of a moving bear toy at a low price.
2. Background of the Related Art
Korean Utility Model Reg. No. 238521, invented by the same inventor as the present invention, discloses a bear toy actuator capable of performing various motions, i.e., a walking motion, a motion of standing with two feet, a motion of dancing to music and a motion of walking with roaring, thereby giving an impression of a live bear.
A method for continuing the dancing motion of the prior art is that a cam of an output terminal is stopped with operation of a one-directional clutch by changing a rotational direction of a motor by electronic control and the dancing motion is repeated by changing the rotational direction using an electronic program time setting and a sensor switch.
However, the prior art has several problems that because the operator for the dancing motion of the moving bear toy is very expensive, there are an obstacle in developing inexpensive products and a bad influence on selling the products.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an intermittent actuator capable of keeping a dancing motion of moving bear toy that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an intermittent actuator of moving bear toy capable of strengthening the price competitiveness by manufacturing the intermittent actuator of moving bear toy at a low price.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.